Fanfic: Thanksdrama
It was Thanksgiving at the Judge Mia residence. The family was gathered around the banquet table. "...and thank you for mommy and daddy and grandma and not Maggie and please bring grandpa back to life and thank you for Fransisco and thank you for this turkey and gravy and cranberry sauce and--" "MARLEY COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER?! I'm starving here!" Judge Mia had rudely interrupted her grandson. "Sorry grandma." Everyone clawed for the food ravenously. After an awkward minute of silence, Murphy squeaked, "This turkey is devine, Mia." "It's a secret recipe I like to call month-old frozen take out from Mama Java's." Suddenly everyone paused and gently placed their forks back on their plates. Murphy changed the subject. "It's too bad Fransisco couldn't join us." Matilda glared at him. Mia shed a tear. "Yes, that evil company Hipple is forcing its employees to work on Thanksgiving this year. And Fransisco, bless his soul, just had to work today." Suddenly Matilda burst out laughing. Mia shot a glare of hatred at her. Meanwhile, Fransisco was working at the Hipple Store. CEO Hipper Pucenose was briefing the employees: Fransisco, Fat-Bear, and Croakella. "Listen up you blathering fools," Hipper continued, "We're releasing my newest product, the ToilHip, tonight for Black Friday." Fat-Bear spoke up. "Um, Hipper? What exactly is the ToilHip?" "Tuh. It's my own design: a completely electronic toilet with wifi and Stuffbook access so you can share with your friends your...ahem, progress." Fransisco cringed and Fat-Bear tried to hold back puke. "Now, the doors open at midnight sharp. There will be an immense mob outside, so Fransisco and Croakella are assigned to security. Do NOT let in the crowd before midnight, got it?" Fransisco rolled his eyes. "Tuh. Right." Hipper turned to Fat-Bear. "And you have to set up the ToilHip displays in the window, then man the check out desk." Fat-Bear saluted. "Yes, frog." Fransisco looked outside; already people were camping out in front of the doors. Meanwhile, Croakella confronted Hipper. "Hipper, can we talk...in private?" They walked to the back room and closed the door. Hipper was annoyed. "This better be good!...Mom." Croakella raised her voice, "How dare you force us to work on Thanksgiving, daughter! Those employees are missing their sacred family time, but more importantly, I'M MISSING THE MASHED POTATOES!!!" "Cool your jets, Mom. This is MY business, and you can't control me anymore!" Suddenly Fransisco opened the door. "What's going on in here?" "HIPPER IS RUINING THE SPIRIT OF THE HOLIDAYS AND DESTROYING IN WITH HER CORRUPT CORPORATION!!!" Croakella screamed. Hipper shrugged and walked toward the door. "See you fools in the morning; I can't miss Thanksgiving." After she left, Fransisco turned to Croakella. "What a jerk." "My daughter can be a bit of a brat. But I'm glad she's gone now." There was a pound on the front doors; some shoppers were getting impatient. "How much longer?!" Fransisco pointed at the HipClock, "It's only nine o'clock you ravenous maniacs!" He turned to Croakella. "We'd better go quell the crowd." It was 11:55 pm. The crowd had swollen to immense proportions, blocking the street in front of the Hipple Store. The three employees had pushed a few desks in front of the doors as a barricade against the mob. As the crowd screamed and pounded on the door, Fat-Bear looked at her watch. "Five minutes until we open." Shoppers flung themselves onto the chic glass doors, and cracks began to appear. "This is looking pretty morbid...should we gear up or something?" "Don't be an idiot, Fat-Bear." "Who's going to unlock the doors?" Croakella noted. Fransisco looked at both of them. "Snout goes!" He touched his paw to his snout and Croakella did the same." "Huh? Oh!" Fat-Bear realized her mistake and flung her paw to her face. "I'm not in on all of this kid stuff." "Too late Fat-Bear, you have to unlock the doors." "That's not fair!" But Fransisco and Croakella were already cowering behind the front desk. Fat-Bear grabbed a megaphone and stuck her head out the window. "ATTENTION SHOPPERS!" Hardly anyone was listening. "WHEN THE HIPPLE STORE OPENS, PLEASE FORM AN ORDERLY LINE INTO THE STORE. JUST AS A REMINDER, SUPPLIES ARE LIMITED AND--" Someone threw a rock into the megaphone, it fizzed out and exploded. The crowd was empowered even more. "TOILHIP TOILHIP TOILHIP TOILHIP..." Fat-Bear rushed back into the store. "There's no stopping that madness!" Fat-Bear screamed. Fransisco yelled, "WATCH OUT!" The crowd surged forward and shattered the glass doors, trampling the barricade. Fransisco leaped on top of a nearby vending machine and Fat-Bear screamed in terror as she was trampled on the ground. The mob rushed toward he ToilHip display and grabbed for them. Fransisco looked around wildly; Fat-Bear was beneath the people running towards ToilHips. Croakella was pinned against the wall and the flowing mass of people. "FRANSISCO!" She yelled. At the ToilHip display there were only three left; shoppers were fighting with pepper spray and fists. Fransisco managed to slither past the crowd towards Croakella. "Grab my paw!" He shouted. Suddenly Croakella was knocked over by the crowd. "No!" Fransisco was jabbed in the ribs and fell beneath the crowd. He struggled to breath; furry paws pounded on his body. Frantically he tried to stand up, but he was pinned on the floor. He looked around wildly for an escape; any clearing in the crowd to crawl through. But the legs were dense and he couldn't even see the wall. He couldn't breathe; he felt lightheaded. Just before he lost consciousness, a slimy green hand grabbed his paw. Then everything was black. "BREATHE DARN YOU!" Fransisco awoke suddenly. Croakella was pounding her chest madly. "Where chem I?" Fransisco looked around; the store was wrecked. But only a few tranquil shoppers lingered, the mob had left. "Fransisco! I thought you were dead." "Oh Croakella..." "Oh Fransisco..." "What's going on here?" Judge Mia and the Bananomanomans were standing next to Fransisco. "I...uh..." But Mia quickly forgot. "Fransisco! I saw on the news. You could have been killed." Marley pointed towards the door. "You mean like her, grandma?" Fat-Bear was lying lifeless on the floor where she had been trampled, a paramedic team was trying desperately to revive her. Hipper hopped into the destroyed store. "WHAT is going on here?!" Fransisco lunged at her. "You nearly killed all of us with your doorbuster deals!" "Well how many did I sell?" Fransisco screeched and mauled her. "Ouch, stop it! Get off me!" A police officer grabbed her. "Don't worry, he'll be off you when you're in jail." "WHAT?!" Hipper screamed. Mia rolled her eyes. "That's really the best one liner you could think of?" "No need to thank me, just doing my job. Come along quietly, Hipper." "Get your mits off me! I demand my lawyer!" "Tell it to the judge." "Hey that's me!" Judge Mia blurted. Meanwhile, Croakella was talking to Fransisco. "Thanks for trying to save me, even though it was an utter failure," croaked Croakella. "Thanks for actually saving me. Want to grab a coffee?" "Sure! By the way, are you married?"